Maaf
by vialesana
Summary: Ditolak makan malam oleh Sakura karena harus lembur kerja mungkin bukan masalah bagi Gaara, tapi bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau ternyata Sakura berbohong? Warning!: Canon, etc. Birthday fic untuk Gaara-sama sekaligus request fic dari Rey619! R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, sinetron inside *dor*, etc.  
><strong>AN:** Birthday fic untuk **Gaara-sama** sekaligus request fic dari **Rey619**! :]

.

**Maaf**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

"Ke Konoha? Ada apa?" mendengar berita sang adik, Kankurou menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Ketiga Sabaku bersaudara berembuk di ruang kerja Kazekage siang hari.

"Aa..," Gaara bersandar lelah di kepala kursi, mengempas kertas kerja secara sembarang ke meja. "Tsunade-sama ingin membicarakan sesuatu." ia melanjutkan.

"Bicara apa?" Temari bertanya kali ini. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Entahlah... Tapi kuingatkan, besok pagi kita ke Konoha. Persiapkan barang-barang kalian malam ini," perintah Gaara.

Pria berwajah Kabuki dan wanita berkuncir empat tersebut berpandangan, lalu mengangguk bersama, "Iya."

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai." Kankurou menghela napas, menilik sepintas gerbang utama desa Konoha seraya melangkah masuk. Rasanya lega tiba di sini. Perjalanan Suna ke Konoha memakan waktu tak sedikit dan cukup memenatkan. Seandainya tersedia transportasi kereta kuda atau semacamnya, barangkali lebih mudah menginjakkan kaki kemari.

"Konoha seperti rumah keduaku. Nyaman sekali." Temari tersenyum, memandang kagum bangunan sekitarnya.

"Yah, itu karena si 'nanas', kan?" Kankurou menebak, menggunakan nada menggoda.

Seketika wajah Temari memerah. Ia mengepalkan tangan, kemudian menggetok puncak kepala Kankurou, "Berisik! Aku tak menyuruhmu membicarakan 'dia'!" bentak Temari.

Memang, kedua adiknya tahu bahwa ia menjalin asmara dengan Nara Shikamaru, si pemalas berotak super cerdas. Tapi tetap saja Temari malu bila seseorang mengungkit kekasihnya. Berani bicara, maka bersiaplah hantaman mematikan menyambutmu.

Gaara tak mengindahkan saudara-saudara yang menurutnya aneh itu. Ia mendesah, menggeleng pelan dan lantas berjalan, membiarkan Temari dan Kankurou yang masih adu mulut.

Sang Godaime Kazekage pun membeliak, berhenti melangkah. Iris _aquamarine_-nya terpaku satu tempat. Haruno Sakura. Kunoichi berambut merah muda tersebut berada tak jauh darinya. Ia tengah berkunjung ke kedai. Gaara tersenyum tipis, menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura.."

Suara berat nan datar sukses menolehkan kepala Kunoichi itu. Mata _emerald_ menangkap jelas sosok Sang Kazekage bersama kedua kakaknya. Sakura lalu beranjak menyongsong mereka, "G-gaara?"

"Hei, Sakura! Lama tak bertemu, ya!" sapa Kankurou.

"Ah, selamat datang di kedai kami!" sambutan si pemilik kedai berkumis memotong percakapan.

"Boleh bergabung?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

Tak lama Gaara melepas guci pasirnya, lalu duduk bersanding dengan Sakura. Temari dan Kankurou turut duduk di kursi lainnya. Kedai tersebut memilih sistem bar _open kitchen_, di mana para pengunjung bisa mengamati sang pemilik kedai atau koki meracik hidangan di antara kepulan uap panas. Deretan kursi ditata pada sekeliling bar. Tembok kedai itu tertempel beberapa menu. Kedainya tak besar, namun cukup pas dijadikan tempat berkumpul.

Selesai memesan makanan, Sakura melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Ada apa kalian ke Konoha?"

"Tsunade-sama memintaku kemari. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu," jelas Gaara.

Sakura membulatkan mulut.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Temari berujar. "Setelah dua bulan tak bertemu, kau tidak merindukannya?"

Mengerti maksud Temari, Sakura melirikkan mata ke si bungsu Sabaku. Gurat malu di wajah pun timbul ketika tahu Gaara memerhatikannya, "T-tentu saja." Sakura berucap pelan.

Gaara mendengus kecil. Ia mengulurkan lengan, membelai kepala sembari memainkan beberapa helai rambut merah muda beraroma buah ceri sang kekasih. Sentuhan lembut itu menandakan Gaara terlalu merindukannya.

Yah, kedua sejoli itu memiliki hubungan istimewa cukup lama. Namun, mereka jarang bertemu lantaran Gaara sibuk mengurus pekerjaan sebagai Kazekage. Berbeda tempat tinggal sungguh merepotkan. Meski begitu, hal tersebut bukan halangan bagi mereka.

"G-gaara?"

"Kau tampak lelah," ujar pria itu.

"Tak selelah yang dirasakan Kazekage-sama," gurau Sakura, dibalas ulasan senyum tipis Gaara.

"Pesanan datang!" pemilik kedai berseru, menyerahkan cangkir teh dan Takoyaki dalam beberapa piring kecil dari belakang bar. "Selamat menikmati!" lanjutnya membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, Paman!" sahut Sakura.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak. Aku jadi tambah lapar!" Kankurou menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, menatap bulatan-bulatan Takoyaki yang mengepulkan aroma sedap.

Sakura terkekeh, "Kankurou Nii-san harus coba. Takoyaki di sini sangat enak!"

"Ah, benarkah?"

Mereka tak bicara selama sekian menit, hanya terdengar samar suara kecapan mulut yang mengunyah Takoyaki. Tak lama, Gaara kembali membuka perbincangan setelah menyeruput teh hijaunya, "Sakura, apa... malam ini kau ada waktu?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu berpaling, melambatkan kunyahannya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku... mau mengajakmu makan malam," jawab Gaara. "Itu jika... kau tak keberatan." ia menambahkan.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, belum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Namun, jeda mereka justru sempat disalip siulan godaan dan batuk tipuan dari kedua kakak Gaara. Si bungsu Sabaku tak peduli ulah saudaranya. Mata Gaara fokus menatap sang kekasih.

"Aku tak keberatan. Tapi ...," Sakura menghentikan kalimat sesaat. "...aku tidak bisa."

Gaara menyipitkan mata, "Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih banyak perkerjaan di Rumah Sakit. Aku tak bisa makan malam bersamamu," jelas Sakura.

"Ini sudah sore. Bukankah semestinya kau pulang?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi sayang, hari ini aku sibuk. Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura.

"Menyisihkan waktu satu jam pun tidak bisa?" Gaara lagi-lagi bertanya. Nada pria itu sedikit memaksa, bersikeras agar Sakura menuruti kemauannya.

"Gaara, kumohon mengertilah. Tidak untuk kali ini," pinta Sakura.

Temari dan Kankurou terdiam memerhatikan mereka. Kedua kakak Gaara pun berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

Gaara termenung. Baru pertama Sakura menolak ajakannya karena alasan lembur. Padahal sekarang kesempatan Gaara menghabiskan waktu dengannya selagi 'keluar kandang' ke desa Konoha. Ya, mau bagaimana Gaara tak mungkin memaksa lebih jauh. Ia memaklumi profesi Sakura yang tak kalah sibuk seperti profesi Gaara.

Sang Kazekage mendesah panjang, "Aa, aku mengerti," gumamnya.

.

.

"Huaaaa... kenyaaang!" Kankurou merenggangkan lengan ke atas kepala, diiringi sendawa keras nan panjang akibat menyantap bermacam lauk makan malam.

"Kau jorok! Dan pantas badanmu sebesar Kingkong. Makanmu serabutan!" Temari memprotes.

"Temari... Kankurou...," sebelum mereka menggeram kian jauh, Gaara menyahut lebih dulu. "Kalian pergi saja ke penginapan. Aku menyusul nanti," lanjut Gaara.

Kankurou mengernyit, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Rumah Sakit," jawabnya.

.

.

Pemimpin Suna itu berdiri depan sebuah ruang kerja. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Gaara mengintip kondisi melalui kaca bundar pada pintu. Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Meja kerja di sana juga tertata rapi.

'_Ke mana dia?_' batinnya.

"Maaf, tuan," panggilan seorang suster membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Di mana Sakura?"

"Sakura-sama? Beliau sudah pulang."

"Pulang? Kapan?" selidik Gaara.

"Sejak sore, Sakura-sama tak di sini. Beliau pulang kerja seperti biasa," si suster menjelaskan.

"Dia tak bilang akan lembur?"

Suster bertubuh mungil itu menggeleng, "Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Tapi saya rasa Sakura-sama tidak lembur. Dari tadi saya tak lihat beliau di ruang kerjanya."

Gaara menajamkan mata, '_Jika dia tak lembur, artinya Sakura berbohong?_'

"Anda ingin menyampaikan pesan untuk Sakura-sama?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih," Gaara lantas meninggalkan rumah sakit. Otaknya penuh tanda tanya, berpikir di mana Sakura. Tapi bukan masalah keberadaan. Yang terpenting, kenapa Sakura mengatakan lembur? Jelas sosok Kunoichi itu tak berada di tempat kerja. Dan terlebih, suster bilang Sakura pulang sore.

'_Apa Sakura..._'

Gaara berdecak, mengenyahkan bayangan buruk di otaknya. Tak mungkin. Ya, tak mungkin Sakura memainkan perasaannya. Gaara tahu siapa Sakura. Ia bukan wanita seperti itu, sampai-sampai tega membohongi Gaara. Penasaran, Sang Kazekage mempercepat langkahnya, hendak pergi ke apartemen di mana Sakura tinggal. Namun, seketika Gaara berhenti. Kening pria itu berkerut dalam, melihat dua orang tampak dikenal melewati sepanjang pertokoan, tak menyadari Gaara di belakang mereka.

'_Sakura?_'

Gaara melebarkan pandangan. Wanita tersebut asyik berbincang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut panjang coklat tua. Keingintahuan pun akhirnya membuat Gaara merasa harus membuntuti mereka. Gaara mengikuti hingga keduanya memasuki kedai. Pemimpin muda itu diam, mengintip di balik batang pohon. Gaara kemudian menutup mata kanan dengan dua jari.

'_Syaraf melihat telah tersambung. Mata ketiga, terbukalah!_'

Pasir berputar pada telapak tangan, membentuk sebuah bola mata. Gaara perlahan mengintai mereka lebih dekat menggunakan _Daisan no Me_ miliknya. Lambat laun percakapan Sakura dan pria berambut coklat itu mulai terdengar.

"Jadi, semua sudah dipersiapkan?" tanya pria berambut panjang itu.

Sakura mengangguk, menyeruput teh hijaunya, "Ung, aku yakin berjalan sukses."

"Syukurlah, besok tinggal mengetahui hasilnya, kan?" pria yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji itu memakan bulatan Dango.

"Ya."

'_Apa yang Sakura rencanakan?_' batin Gaara.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Gaara?" tanya Neji, menghabiskan satu tusuk Dango-nya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

Neji menautkan alis, "Tidak yakin?" ulangnya.

Sakura mengangguk lagi, "Aku tak yakin terus bersamanya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kau dan Gaara baik-baik saja?"

"Benar, tapi aku tak tahan untuk... memutuskan hubungan kami." Sakura memelankan suara di akhir kalimat.

Gurat wajah Gaara sekejap berubah. Ia terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gaara berusaha mengendalikan diri, berharap Sakura hanya salah bicara, '_S-sakura..._'

"Tunggu, apa penyebab kau mau melakukan ini?" Neji meraih tusukan Dango keduanya.

"Kau tak mengerti, Neji," ujar Sakura. "Kau tahu jarak desa Suna dan Konoha cukup jauh, dan itu membuat kami sulit berkomunikasi. Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki pasangan yang tinggal di tempat jauh, kan?"

"Kau memutuskan hubungan karena jarang berkomunikasi?" tebak Neji.

"Yah, tidak cuma itu. Sebenarnya, aku punya alasan lain."

"Apa?"

Sakura memberi jeda pembicaraan sejenak, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku... sudah tak menyukainya."

_**DEG.**_

"Sudah lama aku merencanakannya. Selama ini kami berhubungan, tapi dia tak pernah tahu. Gaara tak pernah tahu bahwa aku tak membutuhkannya."

Neji menatap tajam, "Kau mempermainkan Gaara?"

Sakura mendengus, "Menurutmu?"

Pria Hyuuga itu memalingkan wajah sesaat, "Kau mengerti kalau itu menyakitkan baginya."

"Siapa peduli? Ini urusanku, biar aku yang menanganinya."

Neji menghela napas, "Terserah kau."

Di balik pembicaraan tersebut, Gaara mencengkeram dadanya. Ia bersandar lemas di batang pohon. Napas pria itu berjejal-jejal dalam dada, ekpresinya masih melukiskan keterkejutan akibat kata-kata Sakura. Berbagai pikiran menguasai otaknya, namun tak sepatah kalimat sanggup terucap. Gaara belum berucap apa-apa, tenggorokan pria itu bagai tersedak sesuatu. Ia tak menduga Sakura melakukan ini. Wanita yang dipercaya sebaliknya menjatuhkan perasaannya.

Gaara memejamkan mata. Ia mengeratkan cengkeraman di dada, kepiluan kian memengaruhi jiwa. Kini Gaara mengerti bahwa semua ini adalah kekecewaan hatinya. Kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan itu melekat di kepala, seakan tak mau hilang. Sesal, satu kata yang Gaara pikirkan. Andai ia tak mengikuti mereka, pasti ia tak perlu mendengar kejujuran Sakura. Keterbukaan wanita itu justru menjatuhkan batinnya.

"Tch!" Gaara memutar badan, segera menjauhi kedai itu dan pulang ke penginapan. Malam ini sudah cukup mengetahui kebenaran Sakura. Ia tak butuh banyak barisan kalimat yang digunakan sebagai alasan, alasan kenapa Sakura ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tidak, Gaara tak memerlukan itu. Ungkapan Sakura di kedai tadi sangatlah jelas.

.

.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini, sih? Aku masih ngantuk." Kankurou menguap lebar seraya menggaruk belakang kepala. Ketiga Sabaku bersaudara itu keluar penginapan pukul 07.30.

"Berisik! Ini perintah Tsunade-sama! Kalau kau tak mau ikut, ya sudah!" omel Temari.

"Tidak bisa. Aku kan harus mengawal Gaara."

"Kalau kau tahu apa tugasmu, diam dan lakukan! Jangan mengeluh!"

"Temari Nee-san, Kankurou Nii-san, selamat pagi!" seorang wanita tiba-tiba berseru.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Sakura!" Temari dan Kankurou tersenyum menyambutnya, sebaliknya Gaara mengatupkan mulut. Pria itu bahkan memberi tatapan tajam.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Temari kemudian.

"Jalan-jalan pagi," Sakura menjawab. "Kalian mau menuju gedung Hokage?" ia balik bertanya.

"Tak usah kau tanya semua sudah jelas," Gaara yang berujar, bukan Temari atau Kankurou. Ketiga orang itu melempar pandangan ke Sang Kazekage. Seketika suasana jadi tak enak, karena Gaara menjawab dengan nada marah. "Temari, Kankurou, kalian pergi duluan." ia memerintah, iris _aquamarine_-nya tak berpaling dari _emerald_ Kunoichi Konoha itu.

"I-iya," kedua kakak Gaara melangkah melewati mereka. "Kami pergi dulu, Sakura."

Hening. Sejenak kedua sejoli itu saling bertatapan hingga Sakura angkat suara, "Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus dirundingkan." Gaara berujar dingin. Tatapannya tak seramah ketika mereka bertemu kemarin sore.

"Hal penting? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kejadian semalam."

"S-semalam?" wanita itu mengerutkan kening. "M-memangnya ada apa?"

Gaara menyipitkan mata, "Jangan bersandiwara, Haruno-san."

"T-tunggu, apa maksudmu? Kenapa ..."

"Semestinya aku yang bertanya padamu," Gaara memotong. "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi malam?"

"Ucapan?" gumam Sakura.

"Jangan terus berpura-pura, Haruno-san. Aku benci pembohong," geram Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum hambar, "Gaara, ada apa? K-kenapa tiba-tiba sikapmu begini?"

"Karena kau sendiri yang merubahku," jawab Gaara. "Kau ternyata mempermainkanku, bukan begitu?"

Sakura termenung, menelan _saliva_.

"Tadi malam, di kedai itu, kau pergi bersama Neji. Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Kau kira aku tak mendengar semua perbincanganmu?" nada suara Gaara meninggi. "Kau bilang, kau berencana memutuskan hubungan kita, apa benar?"

"G-gaara, itu ..."

"Jika memang masalahnya karena sulit berkomunikasi, kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" Gaara tak mengindahkan omongan Sakura. "Dan jika kau tak menyukaiku, kenapa kau diam? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah masih mencintaiku?"

"Gaara, kumohon dengarkan aku."

"Aku tak mau mendengarmu, Haruno-san. Semua yang kuperdengarkan kemarin malam adalah jelas. Kalau kau tak membutuhkanku tak masalah, aku bisa menghentikannya sekarang juga, sesuai harapanmu."

"Gaara, aku ..."

"Terima kasih untuk kebohonganmu selama ini, Haruno-san." Gaara menyelesaikan pembicaraan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"G-gaara!" panggilan wanita itu tak pedulikan. Gaara membiarkannya, menjauhi Sakura ke gedung Hokage.

.

.

Kankurou berdiri tegap dari sandaran temboknya, sementara Temari menghampiri adik bungsunya yang memasuki pintu utama gedung. Menyadari perubahan wajah Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou tak berani bertanya.

'_Di mana Sakura?_' wanita berkuncir empat itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kita ke ruang rapat. Tsunade-sama menunggu kita," usul Temari.

Gaara menganggu, lalu berkata, "Temari, Kankurou, setelah rapat aku mau kita segera pulang ke Suna."

Kankurou mengangkat tinggi alisnya, "H-hari ini?"

Sebelum Gaara sempat menjawab, Temari memicing tajam ke pria Kabuki itu, bermaksud menyuruhnya membungkam mulut. Temari dapat menebak jika Kankurou akan menolak perintah Gaara.

"Ehm, baiklah kalau itu maumu, Gaara," ujar Kankurou.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin Gaara semakin ngamuk? Apa kau tak lihat wajahnya menyeramkan?" desis Temari.

Kankurou melihat sepintas Gaara yang membelakanginya, "Maaf, aku cuma mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam pikiranku."

Ketiganya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ke tempat Tsunade menanti di ruang rapat. Gaara berdiri depan pintu ganda besar warna coklat, tangan kanannya mendorong salah satu pintunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara!"

Sang Kazekage tertegun. Ia mematung, mulutnya agak menganga. Gaara tak bergerak atau berkedip sedikit pun. Di dalam ruang rapat yang berukuran cukup besar itu ternyata ramai dengan banyak orang. Godaime Hokage menyambut Gaara meriah. Ia berada di ruang rapat bersama Naruto beserta kelompok lainnya termasuk kelompok Guy. Tempat itu telah dihiasi berbagai macam aksesoris ulang tahun dan spanduk bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Gaara!' yang digantung di tembok ruangan. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yanga mengenakan topi kerucut bergaris merah-putih, adapula yang meniup-niupkan terompet. Tak ketinggalan, berbagai jenis makanan dan kue ulang tahun dipersiapkan mereka.

Tsunade tersenyum, menghampiri Gaara, "Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara," ujarnya seraya menjabat tangan.

"A-apa maksudnya? I-ini semua... untukku?" Gaara tergagap.

Tsunade mendengus, "Tentu, kau berulang tahun hari ini. Jelas semuanya untukmu."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara!" Temari dan Kankurou memberi ucapan serempak.

Gaara menelan _saliva_, "Apa... anda yang merencanakannya, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bahkan tak tahu kapan tanggal ulang tahunmu. Semua yang kau lihat di ruangan ini merupakan rencana Sakura, seluruhnya." ia menjelaskan.

"S-sakura?" Gaara menyipitkan mata. "Anda yakin?"

"Ya, kenapa? Sakura memang merencanakannya. Sejak awal bulan dia merundingkannya dengan kami." Tsunade menjawab.

"Benar, dan sebetulnya aku dan Kankurou mengetahuinya. Dari pertama, rapat antara kau dan Tsunade-sama tidak ada. Kami berdua hanya akting." Temari menambahkan.

"Lalu, di mana Sakura? Seharusnya dia bersamamu, kan?" tanya Tsunade.

Gaara termangu, pikirannya mendadak mengingat kejadian semalam, kejadian Sakura yang berencana memutuskan hubungan mereka. Gaara tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Jika kejutan ini untuk hari ulang tahunnya, kenapa kemarin malam Sakura menyakitinya?

Pemimpin muda itu mengerjapkan mata, "A-aku ..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara."

Pria itu memutar badan. Haruno Sakura, sosok Kunoichi tersebut tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sang Kazekage. Gaara diam, tak menyahut Sakura. Kondisi ruang rapat sontak terasa sepi, tak satu pun bersuara. Mereka seolah meluangkan waktu bagi kedua sejoli itu berkomunikasi.

"Sakura?" gumam Gaara.

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan atas ucapanku kemarin malam," ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ucapan yang kau dengar tidak benar. Sebenarnya, kejadian kemarin adalah bagian dari rencana ulang tahun," Sakura menerangkan. "Tak kusangka dugaanku tepat, kau membuntutiku ke kedai. Saat aku bicara dengan Neji, sebenarnya aku tahu kau tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan kami."

Gaara mengerutkan kening, "Kau menyadariku?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku bisa merasakan chakra-mu. Neji juga menyadarinya," ia menjawab. "Aku pun tahu ketika kau berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit, sebab Neji-lah yang membantuku mengawasimu menggunakan Byakugan. Setelah kau keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Neji langsung memberi aba-aba."

"Aba-aba? Tunggu, aku tak mengerti."

"Benar, Neji memberi aba-aba agar kami segera bersandiwara. Intinya, aku dan Neji sengaja berjalan satu arah denganmu, pura-pura tak menyadari jika kau mengikuti kami diam-diam," kata Sakura. "Maaf, aku berbohong soal lembur. Padahal, tadi aku mau menjelaskannya, tapi emosimu tak bisa kukendalikan. Kau meninggalkanku ke gedung Hokage."

"Jadi, yang kau ungkapkan malam itu bohong?"

"Apa kau meragukan Sakura, Gaara?" Neji turut bicara. "Percayalah, Sakura mustahil berbuat begitu padamu."

"Sakura-chan sangat menyayangimu lho, Gaara!" seru Naruto menyeringai.

Serta-merta gurat merah memenuhi wajah Sakura, '_N-naruto._'

Sakura kembali menilik pria beriris _aquamarine_ itu, "Gaara, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau tentu... tersinggung karenaku, tapi kuharap kau ...," suara Sakura terpotong. Ia terperanjat, Gaara tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya erat. Seluruh orang yang hadir langsung tercengang. "G-gaara?"

"Kau tak mengerti, bagaimana perasaanku setelah mendengar kau berkata begitu. Rasanya sakit... sesak..," desis Gaara di telinga Sakura.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Gaara menggeleng, "Terima kasih kau sudah merencanakan pesta ulang tahunku. Maaf, aku bicara kasar padamu. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tak ingat hari kelahiranku sendiri."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Gaara. Ia merasakan tangan Gaara mulai membelai kepalanya, "Lain kali, kau harus mengingatnya," ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tak mengira kau akan marah besar. Tahun depan aku janji tak akan mengadakan rencana konyol serupa ini lagi."

Sang Hokage membelahak, membuat kedua sejoli tersebut saling melepas dekapan, "Sebaiknya kita mulai acara ulang tahunnya, semua sudah menanti." ia mengingatkan.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepala, "M-maaf..."

"Kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa kami malah menyaksikan film romantis siaran langsung nih," goda Kankurou bersiul.

Temari pun lantas menyindir si bungsu Sabaku, "Dan tampaknya kita tidak jadi pulang ke Suna setelah ini."

Gaara tak menimpali. Ia membuang muka, pura-pura tak mendengar kakak tertuanya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, adegannya kurang seru, tidak ada kecupannya," ujar Naruto. Ia mengkerucutkan ujung-ujung jemari kedua tangannya, mempraktikkan seakan-akan tangan tersebut adalah bayangan orang berciuman.

"Diam, Naruto!" bentak Sakura, disusul tawa seluruh orang dalam ruang rapat.

"Sakura, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Gaara setengah berbisik. "Bagaimana jika kemarin aku tak menyusulmu ke Rumah Sakit? Dan, kenapa kau yakin aku akan mengunjungi tempat itu?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Memangnya seberapa lama kita mengenal? Entah kenapa aku yakin kau tetap menjemputku meski aku mengatakan tak bisa makan malam bersamamu. Yah, kalau pun kau tak menyusulku, aku masih punya banyak rencana untukmu," guraunya.

"Begitu?"

"Hei, Gaara! Cepat kemari! Ayo rayakan hari ulang tahunmu!" seru Naruto.

"Aa," sahut pemimpin itu.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura. "Karena kemarin aku menolak ajakan makan malammu, sebagai gantinya kau boleh menghabiskan waktu hari ini denganku."

Gaara mendengus, menarik sudut bibir, "Sungguh?"

Tak lama pesta itu dibuka dengan melantunkan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dan tiup lilin. Acara berjalan meriah, bahkan Shinobi yang bekerja di gedung Hokage ikut memberi ucapan selamat kepada Sang Kazekage. Apa yang Sakura rencanakan berjalan sesuai pikirannya, walau hubungannya dan Gaara nyaris tenggelam akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

'_Otanjoubi omedetou, Gaara-kun,_'

.

**The End**

.

selamat ulang tahun, Gaara-sama! o(*^_^*)o  
>dan makasih bagi yg udh baca fic saya,<br>maaf kalo ada kesalahan atau apapun di dalamnya Y_Y  
>buat <strong>Rey619<strong>, semoga puas sama fic gaasaku-nya! hehe ^^;  
><strong>Review please?<strong>


End file.
